The present subject matter relates generally to a fishing lure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flexible fishing lure that mimics lifelike activity when the fishing line is pulled. Unlike traditional fishing lures, the fishing line passes through the fishing lure in an opening towards the tail of the lure and then attaches to the head of the lure. A tug of the fishing line folds the lure in half, creating more realistic movement within the lure to attract a fish.
Fishing lures are often attached to the end of a fishing line, along with a fishing hook, to attract fish to bite the fishing hook. A fishing lure may be designed to resemble a fish, thus luring in prey. Many fishing lures may be colorful, shiny, and include the features of a real fish, such as eyes, fins, scales, and a tail. Fishing lures also use movement to attract a fish's attention, so the fish may approach the lure and eventually bite or make contact with the fishing hook.
Usually the fishing line is attached to the fishing lure at one end, limiting the influence of the fishing line on the movement of the lure. Fishing lures are normally cast out and reeled in, in a liner fashion; the movement of the lure intending to attract a fish. Once the fishing lure is cast out, a fisherman may pull on the fishing line, and/or reel the line in, and the fishing line pulls the lure towards the fisherman. This creates movement of the lure through the water, similar to a swimming fish. However, since the fisherman must pull the line to create movement in the lure, the lure keeps getting closer and closer to the fisherman, and eventually the fisherman will have reeled the lure in completely and must cast it out again.
Continuously pulling in and casting out the fishing line can be tedious, and reduces the likelihood of catching a fish, since the lure is ineffective when taken out of the water. Also, a fisherman may have a target location in which the fisherman is trying to attract a fish, such as by a rock or some seaweed where a fish may be hiding. If a fisherman must constantly reel in and cast a lure to the target location, the repetitive casting may scare off a fish or deter a fish from biting the lure.
Moreover, while the movement of traditional lures through the water may somewhat resemble realistic movement, the lure itself does not move and does not mimic live bait. Because the fishing line interacts with the lure at a single point of connection, the movement of the fishing line merely pulls the body of the lure through the water. Accordingly, the lure itself does not exhibit lifelike movement.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fishing lure that mimics the realistic movement of live bait and does not require continuous reeling in as described and claimed herein.